Rebirth of the Dragon
by FallinAngel25
Summary: Kaiba's been dreaming about someone...but this person only wishes to make the CEO her soul mate and now is trying to kill Anzu. Only Kaiba can save Anzu and the BEWD. KA and a little YI pairings
1. Dreaming of you

Rebirth of the Dragon

Chapter 1 :Dreaming only you

Whispers... That was the only thing I could hear. I shut my eyes, trying to wake up from this dream. But I couldn't, because I wasn't dreaming. The voices. It's like they're calling out to me. Why wont they stop? What do they want? I left my room, trying to leave the voices...but they followed me. Every night, every single night. I went into my office, to do some work. I need to get this off my mind. When I sat down, I turned on my laptop and started typing. But the voices, only grew louder. I tried to think about something else. My little brother, school, work, duel monsters anything to get these damn voices out of my head. Have I finally lost it? Am I going insane? Then, the voices stop...I look around my office, wondering if someone was actually plaing a sick trick on me. "Seto Kaiba..." I turned around only to see nothing..."Seto Kaiba..." It became more and more louder. I took a step back. My office window threw opened. I walked towards then stop. There was something coming. A burst of wind through me back, causing me to fall to the ground. When I opened my eyes, there was someone standing infront of me. A woman. "Seto Kaiba," she whispered. That was her voice that was talking to me the whole time. I stood up angry. "What the hell do you want!" I yelled. I only wanted this chick to leave, to get out. But i didn't want to do anything drastic. She only smiled. She wore the most oddest outfit. Gold chains around her wrist, and gold chockers on her neck. Her dress was black and went to her ankels, and she had all sorts of amulets on her. Also, she had a long blood, red cape that was attached to the dress that touch the floor. This chick reminds me of the other crazy people I know like Isis and Malik. But her face. She was so familier. I've seen her before. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a dark violet. Her hair was White, maybe even silver, with streaks of blue in it. I knew her, but where? She then started to laugh. I frowned, this was no laughing matter. "What the fuck are you so happy about," I yelled. I tried to keep calm though. I didn't want to scare my little brother. Mokuba, I have to see if he's all right. She look up at me and started to walk towards me. "Seto, I know you recogonize," she said. "Even after 3000 years, you still remember me." _What the hell is she talking about? Not about these screwed up egyptian fairy tales again. _"Get out now!" I couldn't stand it anymore. She then held my hand. I frozed. "Seto, soon we will be together..." she whispered. "Once I show you your true destiny!" She then back away. A light surrounded her and she disappeared. "Remember me Seto, remember Kayona!!" The was the last thing I heard. "Kayona?" how come that sounds so familier? I felt heavy and the next thing I knew, I was in my bed. Sweat drenched my body. I covered my face with my hands. It was only a dream. Only a dream.....

FallinAngel: hey i know its short but don't worry!! Theres gonna be a hell lot more coming!! next chapter will kaiba and anzu, i promise!

Trin: hmmm....Nefi hun you seem to be having a bit of fun lol...For Nefi's sake R/R plz!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyshape or form, Kayona is mine and the story plot is mine...Nothing else so plaese dont sue me!!!!!!!


	2. A dreamy talk

Disclamier:Yo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and all that stuff.....Kayona! aka the new character Kaiba meets, is mine! So please dont steal her and put her in your stories....tank you...PS Dont Sue me!!

FallinAngel25-Wow....this story is heating up!

Entrinity-Uh huh.....ppl, she's crazy! lol

FallinAngel25-...............you biotch i am not!!

Entrinity-you are so

FallinAngel25-NOT NOT NOT!!

Entrinity-Yes....you are...

FallinAngel25-No!!! Lets just get on with the story....

Chapter 2 A dreamy talk

It was a cool morning. But also a monday. Kaiba slowly made his way downstairs. His school on and briefcase clench in his hand. Only thing he was actually thinking was trying to forget about the dream. After leaving the mansion and almost made it to his car, until he saw Mokuba only to notice that there was another child there. A girl. "Who's that?" he thought. Kaiba didn't mind his brother making friends, but bringing them? At least it wasn' t the mutt. But his little was a girl? This can't be good. Kaiba stop and thought he should eavesdrop. He stood behind a tree and waited for his brother to talk.

"Wow Mokuba, thanks for showing me your house, its beautiful!" squealed the young girl. Mokuba blushed. "Nah, its ok." The girl had big green eyes, and red hair in pigtails. She wore the same uniform that Mokuba wore except for the skirt and all. "So they go to the same school?" thought Kaiba. "Well lets get going!!" shouted Mokuba very playfully. The girl held his hand and they both ran off. Kaiba stood there only to be wearing a smirk. "So Mokki has a girlfriend...this should be intresting." After remembering that he had a school to go to, Kaiba quickly drove there as fast as he can. Meanwhile, a burnette with sapphire eyes was running towards the school.

_Anzu's pov_

Damn it I'm late again! Why am I always late now? I quickly ran up the streets hoping that I would make in school this time. But it was another 10 blocks. Damn why do I live so far away?? Before I thought of an answer, a car screeched it's tires missing me. I felled down shock. Oh god. Then I heard, a cold voice. Oh no. "Anzu, watch were your running," said Kaiba. I stood up brushing the dirt from my skirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," I had to admit, it was my fault. Kaiba leaned against his red bmw with a smirk.I blushed. Great what is he thinking now?? "So, then," he said, "Wheres ya boyfriend Yugi??" I turned red. And heard a chuckle from him. "He's not my boyfriend, how many times do I have to tell you that!?" Kaiba only shook his head. He's only playing with me, trying to drive me crazy. Well I ain't that easy. Oh no, school! I'm going to be late. But I wont make it if I walk. I peared over my shoulder. Maybe Kaiba..."Hey Kaiba, I need a favor," I try to act all cheerful but it didn't make him smile. "No..." he said. "Kaiba I need you to drive me to school!!" I started to yell, oh no why must I yell. He shook his head. "PLEASE!!" "No," he said. "You ass!!" hey he deserved it. "Just drive me to school! It wont kill you!" Kaiba then pretend to gag and die. Cute, not. "KAIBADRIVEMETOSCHOLLPLEASEIDONTWANTOBRLATEAGAINC'MONKAIBAC'MON!!!" "Alright!!" he yelled. "If I do this, will you leave me alone?" I nodded. He pointed at the car, telling me to get in. Yes, girls always win.

_Kaiba's pov_

I dont understand why I always let her win. Is it because of, no it can't be...It was only a school crush, I never did like her, never. On the way to school, she was quiet. Good, I'd probably kill her if she opened her mouth. But I did wanted to talk to someone. About my dreams. I saw Anzu, pull out some work, checking her homework. I shook my head and continued to drive. I saw her face again, Kayona. Who the hell was that chick, was that even a dream. I needed to talk about, to get it off my chest. "Uh, Anzu..." I can't believe I'm doing this. She instintly look up at me. "Yes?" she said. "Have, you, been having...um...wierd dreams lately?" God she must be getting the wrong idea. Her eyes widen. And she went quiet. "Dreams?" she choke. What was wrong? I then realized that we were at the school. After we got out of the car, I ask her again, if she had any odd dreams. "Oh, I'm late sorry," she said then ran off. "I'll talk to you later Kaiba!'' Odd. Why did she hesitate? Hmm...I need to know. Too bad were in the same classes together Anzu, because I will know whats wrong. Wait, is she having the same dreams as me? I was only going to talk about my dreams after she said something, but she didn't say anything. "Seto Kaiba..." I look around. It was the same voice from that dream again. "She is connected to the spirit." Spirit? Connected? The voice didn't say nothing else. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Kayona, who are you! Wait, she is connected? Is she talking about Anzu?

FallinAngel-Dats all for now!! See told you it was going to be long! K....plz R&R Next chap is going to be intresting!


	3. Who is Kayona?

FallinAngel:Hey another chapter!! Kewl....

Kaiba: mmm kewl aid!

Everyone except Kaiba: (Sweat drop)

FallinAngel25: Wow I never knew Kaiba was odd in the head hee hee...Ok story time!

Chapter 3 Who is Kayona?

_Kaiba's Pov_

Class started off pretty easy, as usual. Math, what a pathetic subject. So simple. Yet still we all had to learn it. I didn't care. I could pass any class with my eyes close. But if I close my eyes, I would see her again. Kayona. Why can't I get her out of my mind!? Who is she? I buried my head into my arms. I needed sleep. But I was disturbed by someone who I hated with a passion.

"Hey Anzu whats the matter?" ask Yugi. I look up to see Yugi sitting beside Anzu. I looked away. "Whatever" I thought

"No I'm fine, just tired," she answered. Oh sure you are. Yugi just put on one of his, oh-i'm-glad-your-alright smile. It didn't bother me as much. Yugi, I didn't mind.I know for a fact that Yugi cared for his friends as much as I care for my brother. Also, he only wanted to be friends with me. And he tries to be a great duelist. I really respected him for that. Not because he's a good person, but because who he is. I saw Anzu put a smile on. He can always make her smile. Well...thats Yugi for you. I was about to go back to sleep, when I notice that Yugi's puzzle was glowing. Great, I thought. Not him, not today. The one I hated, the one I despised the most. Not as bad as my stepfather, but I still hated. Yami...

_Normal Pov_

After the puzzle finished glowing, instead of Yugi, Yami took his place. "Yami!" said Anzu, in surprised. The Pharoah nodded then smiled. "Hello Anzu," he said, "I'm sorry I surprised you, I just wanted to talk to you."

Kaiba glared at Yami. How he hated him. "Yami it's okay, I haven't talk to you in such a long time." said Anzu. She then let out a little tinge of pink on her cheeks. Of course, Yami notice. But he wasn't the only one who notice. Kaiba clench his fist. He knew what Anzu felt for Yami. He then look around and saw that the teacher wasn't even paying attention to the class. Now the two "love birds" are going to chat away.

"Anzu, I was wondering, but would you like to be my partner for our next math assignment?" ask Yami. Kaiba peered his eyes towards Anzu. She look a little shock but then smiled. "The teacher is going to assign us today Yami." she answered. She then look away like she was upset or even angry. But not at the teacher, angry at Yami. Kaiba saw the expression on the Pharoahs face. Yami look like he was hurt. Did Anzu wanted away from him? Kaiba smirked. It was funny that Yami didn't get what he wanted.

_"Now now Seto, you shouldn't let your guard down..."_

Kaiba's eyes widen. He look around the class...but everything was the same. What was that?

_"Seto, you should only show your heart to me...because I will show you the same feelings, I will make you complete." _

"Kayona?" thought Kaiba. "Why are you talking to me?"

_"So you finally chose to believe that I exsit. Very good. You and I must have a little talk. Privatly...no one to disturb us." _Kaiba nearly started to shout out but remembered that he was in school around classmates. "What do you mean?" he said to her in his head. She only laughed.

_"I will tell you everything, as long as you let me." _He did wanted to know about her and why she can talk to him. _"I can tell you many things about myself, what I know about you and the ancient past, as long as you can stop thinking about Anzu." _Kaiba then quickly turned his head to Anzu. She saw him and smiled back. Anzu then waved to Kaiba and whispered a thanks. Yami didn't look so pleased though. Kaiba then went back to his thoughts. He couldn't hear her no more. "What the hell?" he thought. He then opened his eyes to see her right infront of him. Kaiba nearly felled off his seat. _"No one can see me but you..." _She moved close to him and whispered. _"Soon, we will control destiny." _

Her eyes glowed and then Kaiba felt weak, and then he felled to his desk out cold.

Everyone got up to see what was the loud banging noise. Anzu stood up to see what was happening. "Omg!" yelled the teacher. "He's past out what happend?" Anzu ran up to Kaiba. "Kaiba, get up!" she yelled. "Kaiba!" She heard his breathing become rougher and louder. She felt his fore head. "He's burning up!" she said.

_"Soon Seto..."_

_Kaiba's Pov_

Whispers...it was those voices in my head again. But where was I? I look around, to see that I was no longer in my school, or even Domino. It look like, a temple. I notice that my clothes were different. A blue robe with a gold waist belt. And gold wrist bands as well. There was something heavy on my head, so I remove it. It matched my robe that I was wearing. And finally, I saw infront of me, the millenium rod. I held it in my hands. I felt the power from it. Is then then ancient times of the Pharoah? Am I really here? I stood up and look around the room that I was in. There was white silk curtains, and so many fabrics that hung from the wall. There was also a huge bed, surrounded by a long blue see through drape. This was a very odd dream. This one was different from the rest. I would see only glances of Egypt but now, I'm here the whole time. Footsteps were heard.

"Oh high priest I didn't know you were here." said a familier voice. A women walk in. I frozed. It was her. Kayona. It look exactly like her. Nothing changed, even the clothes were the same. I wanted to get away, I didn't knew she meant it when she said to be somewhere private. I back away. She's really from Egypt? Kayona then smirk. "High priest, we are alone." she said walking towards me. Why is she in my time she is here? No this can't be real, only a god forbidden dream. Before I realized what was happening, she had her hands around my neck. "Take me now Seto.." she whispered in my ears. I couldn't move. I knew something was wrong, I tried to back away but, I couldn't. Kayona then pressed her lips against my neck. I let out a small moan. It was so familier, not only from this time, but also the present. From someone else. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get the painful feeling out of my head. Trying to forget about this emotion. But Kayona pressed her body against mine, and soon I felt my soul being captured by hers. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to push her away. She then nipped my neck. I felt everything go weak. Kayona took the advantage and pushed me onto the bed. She crawled on me making sure I couldn't escape.

"Seto, forget about her and be with me..." she said. Her lips met mine. I tried to move but couldn't. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. I was letting her do this. I couldn't control myself anymore. "**Kaiba!" yelled a voice...**

What? Who is that? **"Kaiba, Kaiba Kaiba!!" **I then opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the temple anymore, or that Kayona was on me. Instead I was in my own room.

"Seto your up!" yelled a high voice. I turned to see my little brother Mokuba. "Mokuba?" I said to him. "Kaiba..." said another voice. I tilted my head to see Anzu. "Anzu!?" I said shocked. "I'm so sorry that I brought you home, but you passed out in class and you were very sick!" I look at Anzu. She was so concerned about me. "So they wanted to bring you to a hospital, and well...I thought it would be best that I would take you back home. So I kinda borrowed your car keys and drove you back and..." she stopped. "Please don't be angry."

"Seto please don't be angry at Anzu!" said Mokuba. Kaiba look back at his brother. He then look at his clock to see the time. "Mokuba, It's 5 o'clock, you have to go to kirate practices." replied Kaiba softly. Mokuba then stood up and ran out the door. He then ran back. "Thank you Seto, good bye, uh bye Anzu, oh and dont be mad at her big brother!" yelled Mokuba as he ran out the room again. "Oh no," thought Anzu, "He's going to yell."

"Kaiba, you can start your yelling." she said sighing. I was confused. Anzu...

"Anzu thank you for taking care of me while I was out, and also my little brother." I really meant it. Anzu look like she was going to die. "Anzu?" I asked. "Are you ok?" She then came back to reality. "Uh...yes I am," she said. "Just a little confused, did ya hit your head that hard on the desk?" I let out a chuckle. So stupid. Thats what I loved about her at times. When she got angry, or stubborn, even selfish. I loved it. And know, she's acting like a blonde. Even better.

"Anzu, I need to talk to you about something." I said to her. "it's about...my dreams." She look at me again like she was scared. "Don't leave this time." She only turned away. "Kaiba you and I have been assigned to partners today at math," she said. "So I'll go get my stuff downstairs." She then left. What was wrong? Anzu, your having the same dreams as I am...So why aren't you telling me. Unless...

Kayona?

**FallinAngel25: Well....thats it for now.....GOD dat was a hard Chapter....I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. "I've been working on some of my things at home and on my website that should be up and running by the beggining of September. Ok!! I'll update soon, I promise!!!!**

**Kaiba:........liar..... **


	4. Anothre Kiss, Another Vision

FallinAngel25:Zzzz....Zzzz.....

DMG: Awe thats so cute...

FallinAngel25:Zzzz.....gasp, hack, cough, wheeze, snore....snore....Zzzz

Everyone: Sweatdrop

Kaiba: poke her with a stick stupid fanfic writer

FallinAngel25: I heard dat....

Kaiba: .....umm....i mean, STORY TIME!!!!

Chapter 4 Another Kiss, Another Vision

_Kaiba's Pov (Damn he thinks alot)_

Anzu ran out of the room down the stairs. I was now more curious. What did she see? I need to know. I felt my forehead. It didn't feel warm and my headache was gone. My fingers trailed down to my lips. I sat there like that for awhile. Her kiss...Kayona's kiss. It was so...familier, and I...I actually enjoyed it. Did I wanted her to kiss me? Or was I...

So many questions rushed through my mine. She said that she wanted to be soul mates? But why me...why not someone else? What do I have that she wants...Of course. Kaiba Corperation, My rare cards, and my power and technology. That must be it. But...I dont know why, but I have a feeling that she wants nothing to do with any of that. Damn it. I placed my head against my hands. All if this thinking is bringing back that headache. And that kiss is bringing back memories. Mermories of-

"Okay then Kaiba let me show you what you have to do," said Anzu as she entered the room. I stared at her for awhile. Just thinking about her, just a bit. That kiss Kayona gave me, reminded me of Anzu when we...

"Kaiba?" said a voice

I left my thoughts and was face to face with Anzu. Her eyes had such a sparkle in them. "Yes, what is it?" I snapped at her. I slapped myself mentally, of course, I just had to do that. She then folded her arms and glared at me. Wait a minute! Thats my pose. She stoled that from me. "Oh I'm so sorry Kaiba, I didn't know that high school students needed naps like kindergaten children," she said back at me. "I didn't know that you were THAT much of a baby." She then let out a little chuckle. My god, she's turning into me. And I like it. "Anzu," I started, "Stop looking into a mirror and lets get this over with." Here it comes.

"Please drop dead," she snapped back.

"I will...once you stop talking about friends and all that bullshit."

"Well at least I have the guts to do it," she said What? guts for what?

What are you talking about?" I said

"Well if I can stop talking about friendship speeches, then you can stop acting a stupid, selfish basturd okay?" she put a smile on.

Yeah really, me stop. I like to see you stop. But of course, I will win this fight and...wait did she say stupid? I look back at her. She was waiting for an answer. Hmm...this isn't good. I then got out of my bed and face her. I need out of this hell hole. Her eyes were filled with odd emotions. Like she was excited. But awhile ago she seemed afraid. "Don't waste my time Mazaki," I walk out of the room. "Dammit Kaiba it's ANZU!!!" she screamed. I know I know. I just love to piss her off. She hates being called her last name.

I made my way downstairs when I just realized something. Everything hit me. Why is she doing in my house, why did she help me, why are we in partners, and why does her attitude makes me attracted to her!?!?

_"Seto...it's okay."_

"Kayona?" It can't be. She's everywhere.

_"Oh my Seto. Why do you worry about this girl. She is nothing. Come...if you wish to know who I am and why we are destined, then you must come with me."_

She was controlling me. I wanted to go with her. I truly did. But I didn't want to go either. My heart says to go back to the room. I need to leave. This chick is crazy!!

_"Dont you wish to kiss me again?"_

That struck my heart. So she was just messing with me. Good. I need to talk to Anzu about this. I know that she's having the same dreams. Everything seemed to grow dark. My eyes closed. What was happening to me? When I opened my eyes. There she was, infront of me. "Kayona!?" She stopped my. Her finger was placed against my lips.

"Shhh," she purred. "Let me tell you everything Seto." This can't be happening. Once again I lost control. Why? Damn it, I have to get out of here.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled at her so loud hoping that Anzu would hear. Nothing. What? That doesn't make any sense. "Kaiba?" I shifted my eyes hoping to see Anzu. Kayona quickly place her hands on my face and pulled me closer to her.

"Seto, I will always be in your dream," she whispered. "The Shadow Millenium Ceremony will be beggining shortly. And you and I are the main events." She pulled me closer. And within a second. Her lips were touching mine. I tried to struggle, but I failed. Another voice was heard. "Seto-sama!" What? "Seto-sama the dragon, you must remember the blue eyes white dragon!" It dissapeard and so did Kayona.

I was frozen. I felt so numb. "Kaiba?" I heard her. Anzu...Everything went black.

Crying? I can hear crying. I look around in the darkness. I wasn't in my mansion, not on the stairs, nor my room. I was in a dark hallway. I place my hand on the wall. It was stone. Another dream? What are these? They can't be visions. Or maybe, my destiny was really true. I walk down the halls until I saw a torch. Once I got there, I could see everything. I was wearing the same egyptian clothes from before. The crying was louder. I saw a open door. Thats where the crying was coming from. I went into the room to see a women on the her knees crying. When I got a better view of her, I heard her mumbling things.

"No, the blue eyes, destiny, it must live, no, Seto," I placed a hand on her. She turned around. Her hair was long and a light blue. And her eyes. They reminded me of Anzu's. Wait, this women look familier. I stared at her again.When I dueled Isis from the battle city finals. I had some sort of vision and I was holding somone. This was the one I was holding! I know her. She looks so familier.

"Seto-sama," she whimpered. She then gave me a hug. I was shocked. That was the same voice that talked to me before this whole thing happened. "The blue eyes," she said silently. "Seto-sama, when the time comes, promise me that you'll turn it into a tablet." I didn't understand. But I nodded in agreement anyways. There was something about her. "Please," she said. "So Kayona wont kill it." My eyes widen. "When the time comes, the dragon will live so it will help face destiny." Her eyes were in tears. "Please." "I promise." I said to her. She look up at me and place her hand on the side of my face. "I promise that the dragon will be reborn, I promise...Kisara."

"Kayona stay away from her, stay away from Anzu!! Kayona!! Stay away from the Blue eyes white dragon!!"

FallinAngel25: Intresting. Kisara is in this story too! And what about Anzu! And now the blue eyes white dragon!! This is too much!!! Plz R&R I'll update very soon


	5. My painful visions

FallinAngel25: Good people of.......people.

Isis: I forsee that you have a headache.

FallinAngel25: Yeah, I told you that a minute ago, and why are you here?

Isis: I'm in this chapter...

FallinAngel25: Well, then.....

Isis: What?? OH!! Lets start the story!

Chapter 5 My painful visions

Vision after vision. That was only thing that Kaiba was seeing in his dreams. They were visions of him with Kisara. And also he seen some images of the BEWD. But he was getting visions of Kayona. She kept on trying to tell Kaiba to forget about everyone else. It was slowly sinking in. His dreams, were his worst nightmares.

Kaiba opened his eyes fast. And then sat up as fast as he can, sweating. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he thought. I laid back down exhausted. He look at his nightstand at the clock. 3:30 am. Great. Kaiba breathed heavily. He then saw s piece of paper beside his alram clock. It was Anzu's number. After Kaiba passed out again. Anzu had to nurse him right back to health. It was late at night when she finally left the mansion. She gaved Kaiba her number incase anything happens, and also to finish there math project. Kaiba sighed. He needed some sleep. Badly. He got out of his bed and went to his office. Mokuba was sound asleep. Kaiba sat down at his desk and just took a moment to relax.

"I need to tell someone about this" he thought. "I can't talk to Anzu because she keeps on avioding me when I try to explain about my dreams. Can't talk to Mokuba, dont want to worry about. I'm not going to talk to the Pharoah. Wait a minute..."

He doesn't have to talk to the Pharoah. He can talk to someone who knows the egyptian past. Isis.

It was the next day. And Kaiba thought it would be wise if he didn't go to school. After he said good bye to his little brother. He quickly look up his phone book and dialed the museum.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Yes, I wish to speak to Isis Ishtaaru." said Kaiba

"One moment please..." the phone was quiet. Kaiba was waiting for a long time and he did not want to waste anymore time.

"Hello this is Isis..." said a calm voice.

"It's Kaiba, we need to talk." he replied.

"Yes, I know." she said. "Please come to the museum.

Kaiba walked into the museum. He wore a balck trench coat with a white button up shirt, with the too 2 unbutton, and balck pants with black dress shoes. Before he went any futher, Rishid went infront of him.

"Mr.Kaiba" he said, "Please follow me..." Kaiba only nodded and followed Rishid down into the basement. Kaiba remembered being there before and the trip wasn't quite pleasent. He kept his guard up though incase anyhing happen. After being lead downstairs. Kaiba saw Malik.

"Well, nice seeing you here," said Kaiba sarcasticlly. Malik just sighed. He knew what kind of attitude that he should be expecting from Kaiba. "My sister will join you soon Kaiba." answered Malik. Kaiba watch as both of the Ishtaaru brothers disappeared. Kaiba sat at the tabel for quite some time now. He needed to talk to Isis, if she doesn't show up soon then he'll end up leaving.

"Greetings Seto Kaiba." said a voice in the shadows. Kaiba didn't look so amused. She sat down infront of him. "Now tell me why you are here," she asked. Kaiba sighed. This ws going to be long. After explaining everything to Isis, except for the kissing scenes. Kaiba demanded an answer. "Kaiba, I will tell you what the millenium tauk showed me." she said calmly. Kaiba listened closly.

"As you know already, you are the high priest, keeper of the millenium rod." she said "Yes," said Kaiba excepting his destiny. "Well, there this women name Kisara who Ka so powerful that it even defeated the greast evils that threatened the world."

"Ka?" questioned Kaiba. "The Ka, is the power inside your mind. It is basiclly, the duel monster." Kaiba was getting more confused. "So everyone back then had a duel monster in there minds?" he asked. She nodded. "And Kisara had the blue eyes white dragon." It made a little more sense to Kaiba now.

"You see Kaiba," she said. "An unfortante thing happen, and Kisara was killed. You made sure that her blue eyes white dragon was kept safe so one day when it is needed, it can be released to stop evil again." Kaiba turned his head away. She was killed? He shooked it off. "Okay then, who is this Kayona person?"

"She was once a great sorceress in our palace," said Isis, "But she only used her powers for evil. And she only wanted more power. And she wanted you." Kaiba was taken back by that last sentence. "That's why Kisara told you to protect the blue eyes white dragon. So Kayona wouldn't destroy it. She feared it's power." Kaiba stared at his hands. In a flash they were covered in blood. He closed his eyes tightly. A hand rested on his shoulder. He look up and saw Isis with a weak smile on her face. "Do not worry Kaiba." she said. "Your going to be getting many more visions now but you dont have to be afraid." Kaiba said nothing.

"Now, what is this Shadow Millenuim Ceremony?" asked Kaiba. Isis shooked her head sadly. "I dont know." she said. "I wasn't ablt to see it." Most of Kaiba's questions were told now. But he still needed more answers. "Isis," he started. "Is Kayona now after the dragon?" She nodded. "Yes, somehow the ka left the tablet. So now Kayona is now looking for it. I am sorry, but this is your battle Kaiba." "I understand." he said."Now all I need to do is talk to Anzu." Isis frozed. "A-Anzu?" she stuttered.

"Yes..." he said. "What's the problem." Isis face sadden. "Let me tell you a secret Kaiba, but you must swear never to tell anyone else!"

"Alright, alright. now what is it?"

"A couple of weeks ago, I was here reading the egyptian carvings. And who to come downstairs was none other then the Pharoah."

"Yami? so what?"

"Well...Yami wanted me to help him with his past, so he can remember who he is. So I agreed to this."

"Annnnnnd?"

"I'm getting there. You see. After a week oh so. Well, my feelings for Yami increased more, and he also had the same feelings for me. And one day, he declared them to me. And kissed me....."

"What the fuck does this have to do with Anzu?!"

"When that happen, Anzu came down the stairs looking for Yami, and saw us..."

"..."

"As you know, Anzu has great deep feelings for Yami. But he never really felt the same. And Anzu, she was crushed."

"..."

"So now you know..."

"Anzu...that explains why you were so angry at Yami now..."

Kaiba left the musem fill with many solved questions. But still...he need to know why Kayona can control him so easily. And if Anzu was having the same dreams as well. And he needs to know what the shadow ceremony was.

"This is your battle Kaiba."

"Great," he thought. There has to be another way,

He was soon leaving the museum when it started to rain. This day sure went to hell. He ran through the streets as fast as he can. A streak of thunder spread across the sky then a loud bang was heard. Kaiba then heard a girl screamed. He ran down the streets to see a teenager all soak in wet in a school uniform trembling.

"Anzu?" he said soflty. She turned herelf around to face Kaiba. She look scared and sick. Next thing she knew. Anzu collasped. But Kaiba was ablt to catch her. He moved her bangs from her face. "Your sick...why dont you take care of your self?" He covered her with his trench coat and lifted her up in his arms and started to walk home.

"Anzu..."

FallinAngel25: MAN THAT WAS HARD TO MAKE!!!

Isis: And you still have a headache...

FallinAngel25: And I have no asprin..........please R&R&buy me some pain killers.....

I'll update soon


	6. A song of betrayal

FallinAngel25: I am so SORRY that I haven't review in a while. But my computer busted up and alot of things just you know went kaboom!

Kaiba: And that's supposed to mean?

FallinAngel25: That it's story time!!!

Chapter 6 A song of betrayal

Kaiba walked into his room with a wet rag. He saw his little brother seating beside Anzu. "Is she okay Seto?" he whispered. Kaiba's eyes laid on Anzu. There was a small silence in the room. He then put the rag on her forehead.

"Hey Mokuba I have to get to work," said Kaiba. "Can you watch over Anzu for m,me.. ahem. watch over Anzu when I'm gone?" Mokuba nodded and smiled. "Maybe she can sleep over?" he asked. Kaiba only shrugged. He gave his brother a hug and left the room.

Owning Kaiba Corp wasn't the most wonderful wish in the world. Kaiba let out a sigh. He had to make new duel disk and duel proto types. Also fix some virus's thats been affecting the main computers. Also he had three business meetings about new Kaiba corp technology, merging with other companies. It was tiring. And so much interviews. The women only flirted with him, and/or wear something revealing. And the men...dumbass's. He was sick of it.

"I need a new job..." he let out a yawn and look at the time. 11:30. "Maybe it's time for me to go home..." He stretched his arms and stood from his chair. He pick his brief case and begin to leave. "Anzu, I wonder if she's better." he thought.

_"Seto, how about you stay here instead?" _

"Kayona?!" he turned around to see her seating on top of his desk. He drop his briefcase. "What are you..."

"Seto..." she whispered. "I know you seaked help. And that you know who I am..." Kaiba was shocked. "How did she know?" he thought, "How come she knows where I am?" She let out a little laugh. Her outfit was different. She wore a long sleeve, white and black turtle neck dress that went to her ankels. It was cut from the side of her ankle to her thigh. she wore black sandel high heels. And gold hoop earrings. She look much more human.

"Seto," she started. "Come closer, we need to talk." Kaiba took steps back. He felt his hand touch the door knob. He tried to open it, but it was lock.

"Don't even bother." she said. "No one can enter this room or leave this room." her eyes fell onto him. Kaiba can feel her. "I have to get out of here..." He looked around.

"Seto, I do believe that you have some questions for me?" said Kayona. Kaiba did have questions for her. But should he really ask her? He must.

"Kayona what is this Shadow Ceremony?" he asked.

"Tsk tsk. It's a surprise." she answered. "You'll soon know, now come closer." Kaiba didn't realize that he was walking towards her. He stopped and backed away. "What the hell?" he shouted.

"Seto..." she whispered. "We were meant to be, let me sing you the ancient song of the dragons." Kaiba braced himself incase anything happens.

_Singing voice_

"_Broken trust, broken promise. Winds of might, screams through the night. Dragons flies towards the light. "_

Kaiba felt his body relax. What was she doing? Why was the song so, intruging?

_"My cries are no longer heard. The lies have only merged. A time for peace is never more. A time for hell has now been tore."_

Kayona then moved closer to Kaiba. She continued singing.

_"Endless vows, forsaken trust. Soon I know, that I must. Everything you said to me. My only wish is to be free. "_

She was faced to faced with Kaiba. They stared at each others eyes. He couldn't move. He wanted to hear more of the song.She then placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning closer.

_"Choose me love, from all above for When you came. Your heart was filled with shame. Destiny has finally come. Kiss me now, you have none. _

Kaiba's eyes widen. He didn't realize how close she was. There faces nearly touching. Her hands wrapped around Kaiba's neck. Pulling him closer. Her voice then came to a whisper.

_"Broken trust, broken promise. Winds of might, screams through the night. Seto come with me, I will fly you to the light." _

She then kissed him. Kaiba's body tensed. His eyes were filled with shock. He couldn't stop. He could feel his hands moving on them own. He wrapped his arms around her deeping the kiss. She then leaned in closer to him. Pressing him against the wall. She broke the kiss to breath. Kayona then ran her hand across his chest. She started to unbutton his green long sleeve shirt, the one he wore in duelist kingdom. Kaiba tried to resist but he couldn't. She then slipped his dark blue trench coat off. She then kissed him again. Kaiba felt her tongue against his. (this happens alot lol)

Kayona thought it was going too slow and pulled him to the floor. "Seto," she said. "Be with me forever. We can make this world ours." Kaiba couldn't get off her. He tried so hard but couldn't. He felt himself moving closer to her. His lips trailed down her neck. Kayona let out small moans, pulling herself closer to Kaiba. This time, Kaiba was the one to take advantage. He pulled her close and kissed her. He lost control, he couldn't fight it.

(dont worry. dis is still going to be pg 13)

Kaiba then took a breath. And look at Kayona. She wore a deadly smile on her face. "Seto-sama," she whispered. Seto-sama? Thoughts rushed through Kaiba's mind. Everything to him seemed like it frozed. His mind went black. "Whats going on?" he thought to himself. He saw a figure in the dark. It was the same girl that he saw in his vision, Kisara...

She turned around and saw Kaiba. "Seto-sama," she said. Kisara waved and made her way towards him. Kaiba look around and notice that he was in egypt again. "Kisara?" he said. Why was he here? Kisara smiled. It reminded Kaiba about someone else. "That smile," he thought, "It reminds me of..." He felt a warm hand on the side of his face. "Wake up Seto-sama." said Kisara. "What?" replied Kaiba. "Don't let her take control," she whispered. Everything went black again. There was someone else there instead. It was a teenager with shoulder length burnette hair. "Anzu?" said Kaiba.

She was leaning against a wall. Kaiba was shocked when he saw where he was. "I'm inside the blimp?" he said. "Wait, I can't be in Kaiba craft 3. It's impossible." Though, being in egypt wasn't much of a surprise. Then it hit him. "This must be the night after the first battle city finals." But why was he here? He heard footsteps behind him. Kaiba looked over his shoulder to see, himself walking through the halls, without his white trenchcoat on. "Wait," he thought, "Is this the night when..." He stood still.

"What are you doing up?" said a cold voice. It was the other Kaiba, talking to Anzu. She turned around face to face with him. "Sorry," she said nervously, "But, I'm...too scared to go to sleep." Kaiba sighed. "And why?" he demanded. "Because another one of my friends was sent to the shadow realm okay!" she yelled at him, hoping to put some sense back into him. "Anzu," he started. "Thats all bullshit to me alright? I can't believe you would actually believe something so stupid, something that someone said that you only met once. It's fucken all bullshit! Just a lie. Nothing more but a stupid lie!" He didn't realize how loud he was yelling. He then turned away and started to walk away.

"It's not a lie," she said. Kaiba stopped. "Well, believe what you want to I guess." he said. "Its kinda sad that your only believing this shit because the so called pharoah belives in it." "What?!" shrieked Anzu. Kaiba faced Anzu. "Well it is true," he said. "Whatever he says you believe." Anzu's face begin to get furious. "Thats a dirty lie and you know it!" Kaiba only laughed. "Like the shadow realm and heart of the cards?"

"Why are you always like this?" she said under her breath. Kaiba stared at her for awhile. "Well you should know more then me..." he answered. "Ain't I selfish, and an ignorat bastard who deserves to die, someone who doesn't have a heart or a soul? Well, isn't that who I am Anzu?" He waited for an answer. Something like, Yes you are, or just more pouting from her. But it wasn't. "No," she muttered, no your not that. Your none of that." Kaiba felt like eveything was just taken out of him.

"What?" he said as coldly as he can. "Your none of that." repeated Anzu. Kaiba was quiet, then burst out laughing. "Wow," he said, "That really was a good one." Anzu shooked her head. "You were never like this before were you?" she asked. Kaiba stopped his laughter and glared at her. "And how the hell do you know what I am and what I'm not?" he yelled.

"Something tells me that you were once like that," she said. "Look who's lying now," barked Kaiba. "Not me thats for sure!" she yelled back. "You know what," he started, "I dont have to listen to this," Kaiba walked past her. "You don't like your past dont you," she said. Kaiba tried to ignore her. "You wont accept your mistakes eh?" her voice turned more and more colder. "What mistakes...?" he said.

"Well you must've done something thats been eating you up," she said. Kaiba said nothing. "Well what the hell happen to you that made you act like a jerk to everyone? Kaiba tell me, what happen in your past" she wanted Kaiba to tell her. She then felt something shove her against the wall hard. She opened he eyes so see Kaiba holding her arms tightly with his eyes filled with hate.

"And who the fuck gave you the rights to know everyones life?!" he yelled at her. "It's none of your fucken buisness!" "Then why are you yelling at me then!" She screamed back. "Just stay out of my life!" he yelled. "NO!" shouted Anzu. "Why the hell not?" he said. She look down. "Mokuba's been...talking to me about alot things," she said, "about you, and some of your past." "Your a bad liar Anzu," said Kaiba, "Mokuba promised me that we tell no one about our past and..."

"HE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs. "He told me that he had no one either then you to talk to, but he said that he trusted me, and that he wanted me to help you out!" Kaiba look at Anzu. His face seemed to calm a bit. "That sounds like what Mokuba would say," thought Kaiba.

He stared at her for awhile. Not just at her, but, her eyes. They were filled with different emotions. Her eyes burned and begin to fill with tears. Kaiba turned his head away from her. He didn't want to look at her. "Kaiba-kun..." whispered Anzu. Kaiba still didn't look at her. Anzu look down and began to cry. Kaiba shifted his eyes to her. He felt her holding his arms tightly.

"She was only trying to help and I had to let my hate take the best of me," he thought. Everything was hell, he understood why she would be so upset. He then did the unthinkable. Anzu felt something warm against her. She opened her eyes to see Kaiba with his arms around her. "K,Kaiba-kun?" she stuttered. He look down at her, his eyes calm and warm.

He held her closer. She then held him and begin to cry in his arms. "Why is everything...falling apart?" sobbed Anzu. "Shhh," he said. "This nightmare will go away." She look up at Kaiba. "Why, why did you save me?" she asked. He stared at her. "Because," he said, "Mokuba said you saved him and..." "No why did you save me?" she begged. He let out a sigh. "Because I didn't want you to die..." Kaiba answered. Anzu didn't say a word. She then noticed how close there faces were. She begin to blush madly. Kaiba moved closer. "Anzu..." his deep voice turned to a whisper. "I had a horrible past, I dont want to talk about it."

She stared into his eyes. "Kaiba-kun..." she was so confused and mix with emotions. Kaiba wiped her tears away. He leaned close nearly touching her lips. "Why do you try to help me?" he asked. "..." She didn't know why she helped him. There was this feeling that told her to help him, maybe even to be near him. "I..." she couldn't get the words out. "Dont tell me..." he whispered. Kaiba made her lips his. Anzu closed her eyes tightly. Everything went black.

"Seto-sama..." whispered a voice. Kaiba looked down to see Kayona. He was back in his office. He then felt his strength return. He then through himself off of her and back towards the wall. Kayona got up quickly surprised. "I almost had him mine!" she thought to herself. "Anzu..." Kaiba said softly. Kayona's eyes widen. "Anzu?!" she yelled. Kaiba heard the door unlocked and ran out to make his escape. Kayona couldn't believe it. She was still in shock. "Damn..." she muttered.

_At the Kaiba's Mansion_

Anzu was sleeping in Kaiba's bed. Her eyes tighten, and she was sweating. She jerked back anf fourth like she was in pain. Her eyes shot open.

"Seto-sama!!"

FallinAngel: Holy Flaming Crap on a stick!!! DAT WAS FRICKEN LONG AND HARD!!!!!!

Kaiba: Zzzz....Zzzz....Zzzz

FallinAngel: He wont be sleeping in the next chapter, dats fer sure.

Kaiba: ????

Please Update!! Ps DONT STILL MY SONG!! Tank you


End file.
